


Not Exactly a Choice

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 7Victor really needs to pee, but all the bathrooms are closed.





	Not Exactly a Choice

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, _dammit_!

Victor wasn’t usually one to curse, but his head was filled with the most creative (and very colourful) words he could possibly think up at the moment. He pressed his thighs together even tighter, bending forward, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

Yuuri’s hand was at his elbow, as if he would steer Victor away. Steer him where? To a bathroom? Hah. There wasn’t one. Every single public bathroom within walking distance was closed. If Victor’s bladder were even a little less full, maybe they could ask at one of the shops. He’d even let Yuuri break his diet and buy a muffin if it would buy him relief, but that wasn’t possible. He had exactly zero chance of holding on long enough to walk to a cafe, buy a muffin, and ask to be allowed. Let alone actually walk to the bathroom, get his clothes off in time and…

Victor forced himself to stop thinking about it, but not in time to stop the damage. A whine forced its way out of him at the same time as the first few drops. Pressing down harder, and bending over further, Victor held his breath and focused. _You can do it, you can do it, you can do it,_ he told himself, and the trickle stopped. 

“Victor?” Yuuri’s soft voice brought him back into focus. He looked up. “Victor you’re going to hurt yourself. No one’s here, no one can see you.” It was true. The alley was dark and deserted enough. Just like a horror movie. Yuuri stood in front of him, his hands reached down towards his belt, and Victor startled. Looking up with wide eyes. “You can pee here. You have to pee here.” Yuuri’s hands were on Victor’s belt, but he didn’t move to undo it. He wouldn’t. Not until Victor said it was okay. 

He nodded, and Yuuri moved. In seconds, Victor’s belt was undone, as well as his zipper and button. Yuuri’s arm wrapped around him and turned him slowly, so he was facing the wall. Gently, he dipped his fingers into Victor’s underwear and pulled him out. “Let go,” he breathed, and Victor didn’t need telling twice. 

The sound of splashing echoed around them, louder than either of them had been expecting. Victor watched, somewhat fascinated, as his pee hit the space where the brick wall met the concrete floor. He watched as it formed a puddle, and as the splashing wet the bricks. Yuuri stepped back a little, but didn’t let his hand drop from either Victor’s length or his back. Victor widened his stance as well as the puddle threatened to wet his shoes. 

He felt surreal. Like this wasn’t really happening, perhaps it was a dream. His stream trickled to a stop, but Victor just stood there in a daze. Yuuri tucked him away, and did up his pants and belt. With a tug on his elbow, Yuuri led him down the alley, away from the main streets. That woke him up a bit. 

“Yuuri, where-?”

“Let’s not be seen coming out of here. We’ll go the back way.”

“Okay.”

“Are you… are you alright?”

“I think so. I feel weird. Can we go home now?”

Yuuri wrapped his arm around his waist and squeezed him tight. 

“Of course, my love. I’ll call a taxi when we get back to the main road.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Unable to locate a toilet


End file.
